Harry’s Allegiances
by SilverWolf7007
Summary: Harry’s sanity, or lack thereof, is again discussed in much detail, along with his allegiances, the Houses, Dumbledore, glitter and the Daily Prophet. The day is just getting worse. Sequel to Harry’s Sanity, with about the same amount of plot.


_**Harry's Allegiances**_

_By SilverWolf7007_

_**Part the First - In Which We Recap and Read the Newspaper**_

_**A Message From the Backstory Void**_

_**Or, Several Paragraphs to Remind Everyone of Where We Left Off**_

A discovery was once made in the Gryffindor boys' dorm, a discovery that, had it come out into the public, could have changed the history of the wizarding world - or at least, the past six years of it.

The boys who had made this discovery, however, were not the stupidest of their class, and therefore had the good sense to keep their discovery a secret.

Thus, Harry Potter remained, in the eyes of the wizarding public, a hero, an icon...a completely sane mostly normal boy who just so happened to also be their exalted saviour.

It managed to remain a secret until Harry was sixteen, despite the suspicions or outright discoveries of his professors, classmates, and even his arch-nemesis.

However, while most of those students who had managed to find something out kept it to themselves, one did not.

Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw. She was the younger sister of the editor of the Daily Prophet, Matthew Turpin, and always kept an ear out for interesting bits of gossip that could become even more interesting bits of news.

After a somewhat stressful morning, the Gryffindor sixth years had, rather foolishly, discussed the truth behind Harry's mental state in the Hogwarts library. Luckily, Lisa had not heard the more important parts of the discussion, but she had heard enough to send to her brother.

Matthew, of course, had immediately seized the information and written up the front-page article himself, not trusting any of the other reporters to do a good enough job.

As such, what would have been a fairly normal, regular day at Hogwarts was ruined by the arrival of the post.

_**A Newspaper Article**_

_**Or, What Matthew Turpin Wrote in Order to Panic the Wizarding World and Piss Off Dumbledore**_

_Potter Really Potty?_

_By Matthew Turpin_

_Just last night, a student who wished to remain anonymous sent a letter to the Daily Prophet, claiming to have proof that our Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is in fact mentally unstable._

_This, of course, would leave him unable to rid the world of You-Know-Who._

_The staff of the Prophet were horrified at this thought, and tried to come up with a reasonable explanation of how the information provided to us might have been a misunderstanding._

_We failed._

_As such, we now feel that it is our duty to warn the rest of the wizarding public that we can no longer rely on Harry Potter to save us._

_The exact words used will not be reproduced here, but Harry's own best friend, Ronald Weasley, admitted in an overheard conversation that the Boy-Who-Lived is mentally unstable. This claim was supported by the rest of Harry's dorm mates, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas._

_It is possible that the conversation could be taken in such a way that the boys were only joking around, but it is the opinion of this reporter, and in fact every staff member of the Prophet, that Harry Potter is truly mentally unstable, and that the wizarding world is in greater danger than ever before._

_**A Really Bad Morning**_

_**Or, What People Thought of the News**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

Now, normally I'm not the sort of person to begin swearing every single time something goes wrong. In fact, I rarely swear at all, and when I do my friends are all shocked and horrified (except for Harry, but, well, he's _Harry_).

However, when I saw the large picture of Harry on the front of the Prophet this morning, the phrase 'oh shit' flew through my head. Nothing good could come of this.

I was right, of course. The article in question...well. If I ever find proof that Lisa Turpin was responsible for telling the world about Harry, I'll make her life so damn miserable...

Of course it was Lisa. Who else could it have been? Her older brother wrote the damn article! Not to mention she's always snooping around in the library, especially when Harry is in there.

Damn.

This _really_ isn't good. The boys have kept this a secret for almost six years now, and all in one day that comes crashing down. I feel very guilty about it, actually. If I hadn't gone barging into their dorm, I wouldn't have demanded an explanation for their admittedly very suggestive positioning, which would have meant they wouldn't have been in the library discussing Harry's sanity, or lack thereof, and Lisa wouldn't have had anything to send to Matt.

Somebody, please. Kill me now.

"Ah, shit."

_**Draco Malfoy**_

I knew from the moment I woke up that something was going to go incredibly wrong today. It was the same feeling I had woken up with yesterday as well, so the first thing that went through my mind is that Finnigan, Weasley, Thomas and Longbottom had again been unable to do...whatever it is that they do to keep Potter sane.

After sharing these thoughts with Blaise, Theodore and Pansy, we all agreed to head to breakfast with as much caution as possible.

As such, we entered the Great Hall with much trepidation.

All for naught, of course. Potter seemed far more stable than he had the day before, and his roommates were no longer tensely awaiting disaster - well, no more than is usual for them.

Still, I felt that something wasn't right.

Thinking back to before I saw the paper, I actually think my subconscious underestimated the utter disaster that this article will cause.

But when the post arrived, I felt a chill go down my spine. My owl, Bob (don't ask), arrived in front of me and dropped the paper onto my plate. She (really, _don't ask_), then nicked off with half of my toast before heading back to the owlery for some sleep, or whatever else the owls do during the day.

Theodore, who doesn't subscribe to the Prophet, leaned over and placed his head on my shoulder, waiting for me to unfold the paper and reveal the bad news of the day.

I did so.

Across the table, Pansy and Blaise both swore violently, while Greg choked on his pumpkin juice, Millie dropped her paper and Vince just stared at the article.

I found myself unable to utter a sound, but it wasn't really needed. Theodore managed to sum up all of our feelings in two words.

"Fucking hell."

_**Hannah Abbot**_

Harry and I have never been close. We don't know each other very well, we rarely speak. I certainly wouldn't have expected to find out that he's mentally unstable.

But unstable or not, he's still Harry. He's a nice guy; he'll chat to you if you're paired with him in class or sometimes even just in the halls. A lot of us Hufflepuffs believe that he's got his own agenda, that he's neither with Dumbledore nor really against Voldemort - and we're okay with that.

Odd, huh? We're rumoured to be the misfits, the idiots, the bottom of all classes except Herbology, the wimps, the cowards. However, in that same vein the Ravenclaws are all brilliant students, the Slytherins are all evil sneaky Death Eaters, and the Gryffindors are all brave and heroic.

None of that is true. We were, according to the Hat, sorted into Hufflepuff for our loyalty. There are other things as well, but loyalty is the main point.

And somehow, from the very beginning, the current sixth year Hufflepuffs all have a very fierce loyalty to one Harry James Potter.

Harry would hate it if he ever found that out, but I get the feeling that despite that, he will be thrilled that when he eventually shows his true colours we'll still be right there with him.

Justin is the only one of us to have suspected the truth about Harry, and he, along with us all, is visibly horrified by this article.

"Damn it all to the fucking bowels of hell," he muttered. Ernie, Susan and I exchanged a glance before nodding. This was, undoubtedly, a very bad thing.

_**Luna Lovegood**_

I like Harry. He's always quite kind to me, and he has always seemed interested in the creatures and things I like to talk about - not to mention that he subscribes to the Quibbler instead of the Prophet. That alone would earn him my vote, were we actually voting for something.

Besides, Harry likes glitter. He likes it enough to admire my nail polish, or clothes, when they have glitter in or on them. In fact, only two weeks ago he borrowed my clear-with-blue-glitter and is still wearing traces of it now. I should really remind him to either take it off or redo them; they look very tatty at the moment.

I do not fit the definition of a normal mentally stable teenager, and I have always known that Harry doesn't either. The topic of Matthew Turpin's article isn't what shocks me about this situation.

Lisa has also always been nice to me, and is one of the few students who has never tried to make my life miserable at least once. She has never seemed like the kind of person to spy on other people and have their secrets published in her brother's silly newspaper.

Yet, this must have been what she did. She has always paid more attention than necessary to Harry, but I always suspected that she merely wished to be his girlfriend. I suppose that I was wrong, and that she was just trying to learn things to tell to Matthew. I am quite disappointed in her.

Terry and Padma, however, like Harry as much as I do, and seem very upset with Lisa. Lisa, on the other hand, looks very smug. I think I will tell Harry's fellow Gryffindors who sent the letter to the Prophet. And perhaps the Slytherins. And Hufflepuffs.

Oh, and the Dark Lord, of course. I think he would want to know.

I pity Lisa. She really didn't know what she was getting herself into.

_**Poppy Pomfrey**_

I'm the closest thing to a regular doctor that Harry Potter has ever had, so of course I knew that he wasn't exactly normal.

It is nigh impossible to sneak into my hospital wing, even with an invisibility cloak (I learned to keep James and his friends from sneaking into visit Remus by their third year - they had to _ask_ to come in after that). So, of course, this would mean that his roommates were unable to get in.

After this resulted in my being saddled with a visibly unbalanced young boy, I did some tests to try to figure out what was wrong with him, and if there was any way to treat or cure it.

I'm still looking for both.

The only thing that has ever done anything for the boy is the remedy his dorm mates originally discovered - sugar. I'm still not sure what caused it, or why the sugar helps at all.

But never mind that. For as long as Harry's secret remained, well, secret, he was safe. Albus always put too much faith in that damned prophecy for my liking, and has been trying to groom Harry for taking down the Dark Lord since before the boy could even talk.

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and even Peter did their best to keep Harry out of the Headmaster's hands, they truly did. But James and Lily were killed, Sirius was put in Azkaban, Peter had defected to Voldemort, and Remus...

There are many things that Albus Dumbledore has done that I disagree with. Potentially thousands, even. Minnie and I were positive that Harry should be raised by Remus. Remus wanted to raise him.

The Ministry was mainly against it, but as Harry's godfather, Remus had a legal claim, and he would have won custody of Harry were it not for Albus.

But even then, Remus was planning to move to Privet Drive, spend as much time with Harry as possible, and make sure the boy grew up happy, loved and knowing about magic (that was always Remus' main worry, seeing as he'd known Petunia).

Albus decided that he simply couldn't have that. Adversity builds character, or some shit like that, was what he said.

So he talked Fudge into having a magical restraining order put on Remus.

This meant that Remus wasn't allowed anywhere near Harry, and because it was _magical_, that he physically could not do so anyway. It was taken off when Albus employed Remus to teach Defense, and thankfully wasn't replaced when he resigned.

Albus was never going to be happy when he found out about Harry. Finding out through the Prophet probably only makes it worse.

He looks more than a little pissed off. I get the feeling that Harry is in for a bad day...his roommates, also.

I wish them the best of luck.

* * *

_I finally got around to beginning this sequel, so yay for that. I don't have much to say, just that if you can't handle that amount of Dumbles dislike, then this fic is probably not for you. But then, its all just for fun anyway, so...meh._

_ I need sleep. I'll post and then head off to do that before I pass out on my laptop._

_ Please review._

_S. Wolf _


End file.
